


foliis caeruleo, et red

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: When he finally found a sliver of his mind, hestillfelt out of it. His eyes darted around the lonely room. It would always be lonely.Especially without Peter.He then noticed the state of the floor. Petals lay scattered across the ground around him, each either a red or a blue. Quite an interesting choice for the flower that grew itself inside his lungs- Peter's colors. The man who most likely killed him without knowing.A Hanahaki AU where Harry istotallyfine with where he stands with Peter.





	foliis caeruleo, et red

**Author's Note:**

> ok yeah i wrote this bc i wanted to write something sad
> 
> im sorry

Harry stared at the envelope, knowing exactly what it was. Peter proposed to her weeks ago. He knew it wouldn't be long until the invitations came in, all frilly and perfect just the way _she_ was. Just the way _their_ relationship was.

He sighed, feeling his chest tighten. He was reaching the end of it. He opened the envelope. It was a wedding invitation. Exactly what he expected. If he survived long enough he would go. But it was in almost a year. He wouldn't get that far before either the curse or the flower killed him.

A photo was also concealed inside. It was of the happy couple, Peter and Gwen, both smiling.

Harry felt bitter.

He threw the envelope and all of his contents onto the table in a bout of anger. Why was the universe so insistent on destroying _him_?

Harry sighed, curling up against the wall. Only the silent ticking of the clock kept him sane in that moment as he hummed to himself. He lost track of time, and lost all sense of what was going on around him. When he finally found a sliver of his mind, he _still _felt out of it. His eyes darted around the lonely room. It would always be lonely.

Especially without Peter.

He then noticed the state of the floor. Petals lay scattered across the ground around him, each either a red or a blue. Quite an interesting choice for the flower that grew itself inside his lungs- Peter's colors. The man who most likely killed him without knowing.

The pain in his chest vanished as he chuckled to himself, everything going still.

* * *

No one had seen hide nor hair of Harry Osborn for a few days.

Peter, as Spiderman, stuck to the window that led to Harry's room, relieved to know that it was unlocked as he pushed it open. "Harry?" He called out to the empty bedroom, hoping he was somewhere in here.

Harry hadn't been answering his texts _or _calls, and wouldn't even answer Gwen when she tried.

It was... _Odd_, to say the least, as Harry usually answered pretty quickly, and if he didn't, it was because of work and he would answer lately. No one at Oscorp had seen him.

Peter slowly opened the door to the hallway, looking down it. Quiet as well.

Harry liked his privacy, and no one lived with him. Servants would come by once a week every Monday to clean up, but he resolved to stay alone. It was Friday. No one had been in here but the Osborn heir himself.

He opened each door to look for him. "Harry?" A petal on the floor caught his attention, it was a silky blue, similar to that of his costume. Who bought Harry flowers?

The last doors led to the living room. He slowly pushed it open, creaking on its hinges.

Petals, both that blue color and a bright red, littered the living room floor.

He stepped in, his eyes locking on the table in the middle of the room. Their invitation. It seemed as if it was just thrown onto the table haphazardly. The photo lay on top. He smiled for a moment at it. He had gotten it.

Peter looked back at the ground, at the petals. It almost seemed as if there was a... Trail. His eyes followed it up to-

Harry.

He sat against the wall, looking down and unmoving. The petals seemed to be locking him in, a few of them on his clothes.

"No." Peter whispered, ripping off his mask. "No, no, _no_." He dashed over to his best friend, feeling for a pulse. "Harry? Please." How long had Harry been here, curled up against the wall, under the petals? There was no pulse, and he was cold to the touch. What had happened to him?

Had someone murdered him and left him here like this to prove a point? The petals *were* of his colors. Maybe someone found him out.

Peter choked on a sob. It would hurt him forever to know that it was his occupation that killed his best friend. He didn't want to be the one who indirectly caused it.

He picked up his friend, in turn making some of the petals flutter around. The least Peter could do was put Harry somewhere comfortable. The couch in the main room where Peter had used as a bed so many times as kids when they had sleepovers was where he decided to place him.

He sat in silence, wondering what happened.

After a while, his phone went off. He slowly grabbed it, expecting it to be something unimportant. But no, it was Gwen. He answered it and soon she is on her way over, her tone calm and keeping him grounded. He unlocks the door for her before returning to Harry's side. Where had it all gone wrong?

The opening and closing of the front door didn't even fish him out of his thoughts. Hands placed themselves on his shoulders. "You found him like this?"

"Yes." Peter whispered, "In the corner over there, covered in these... Petals."

Gwen sat down next to him. "An interesting way to find him." Peter didn't reply. "I called Felicia. She will be coming over soon." She placed something on his lap. "I brought over some clothes for you. You should probably change before she gets here."

His brain foggy, Peter nodded and stood, walking to the bathroom.

When he returned, Felicia was standing in front of where Harry lay, shaking her head. He walked up to Gwen and she stuffed his suit into her bag.

Harry didn't have many people that were very close to him. It was just Peter and Felicia and sometimes Gwen.

Felicia was just another one of his father's servants at first, but the woman kept him grounded and was someone to talk to. "I told you to let go of him." She choked out, and the room was only silent in a response. "I told you to get the surgery, get it removed. But you were so stubborn, Harry." She was crying. "I told you to get rid of these stupid feelings, that they would lead to something like this with your condition already."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked quietly.

She looked back at him. "He loved someone who wouldn't love him back."

The room was silent once more, with only the ticking of the old clock in the background.

* * *

Harry's funeral was within the next few weeks. Felicia planned it all out herself. She felt it was her duty to do this, as she kept saying it was her fault for not helping him. Peter still wondered why Harry had told him nothing of his condition and had told Felicia instead. Wasn't he his best friend?

At first, Peter didn't know whether or not to even attend the wedding, despite Gwen's protests. It didn't feel right saying goodbye to Harry like this, so soon and he didn't even know why he was gone. The thing that got him to actually stand and attend it was a message from Felicia that said that he didn't come, she would destroy him. Peter didn't want to face her wrath.

Peter finally found out what killed Harry on the day of his funeral, in Felicia's speech. Hanahaki. A disease where a flower killed you due to unrequited love. She never said anything about who it was that gave him this blight. The Osborn Curse was never mentioned. Peter prepared a speech and ended up saying something completely different and breaking down in the middle of it. 

He missed Harry so much.

There were many people, but Peter knew no one. Some were employees who were touched by Harry at some point, but some were media and just wanted to report on everything. Felicia had tried unsuccessfully several times to keep them out before giving up, making them promise to be silent.

Felicia pulled Gwen off to side at one point, leaving Peter awkwardly alone in the middle of the church. He hugged himself, trying to keep himself together. A few reporters had tried to ask him about Harry and what had happened, but he managed to shrug them off.

A shorter lady, one of Harry's employees, had come up to him and said her apologies. Said that Harry had a soft spot for him. Peter thanked her before she walked away. Odd.

Gwen returned to him with a somber look on her face. Most people would shake it off as her being sad, due to Harry. Peter knew better. She knew something and wasn't telling him. She grabbed his arm in silence. "Let's go home."

"Gwen?"

"We've caused them enough trouble." She sighed and pulled him a bit closer to the entrance. "Peter."

"Of course."

* * *

Peter turned into the driveway, still slightly shaking. He took the key out of the car and laid back. Gwen began sobbing.

"Gwen?" He looked over to her with wide eyes.

She had her hand over her mouth as if it would help her. "It's all my fault."

"What?"

"Harry. It's my fault. If I had only noticed-"

"Noticed what, Gwen?" Peter was scared.

"Harry. He had hanahaki and I never noticed- All the signs, I would have let you- him- The petals, I never noticed them. If I had just let him or taken care of him, I could have saved him." She stared at Peter. "He loved _you,_ Pete. If I had only known that, he maybe could have survived."

"He-"

Peter laid back.

Harry loved _him._

* * *

Peter and Gwen eventually married. Harry's legacy still hung over their heads and not just by that in his will he left so much money to them.

They donated much of it to finding cures in various diseases, what Harry probably would have wanted.

It was okay.


End file.
